


To Us

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Double Drabble, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Nudity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Noctis brings Ignis to a hot spring for a long overdue date.





	To Us

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord.
> 
> Prompt: older!IgNoct go on a date
> 
> Older!IgNoct 30 x 32
> 
> I would have gone with something like stargazing, but I didn't feel like hopping on the angst train today. So, hot springs it is.

The click of the sliding door locking into place causes Noctis to snap his head up and focus his attention behind him, just in time to see Ignis unwrap the towel from his slim hips before sinking into the hot, scented water. He regards his lover with a playful scowl.

“I barely had time to look at you.”

Ignis sighs and removes his visor, laying it to rest on the rocks around the outside of the hot spring. “And you haven't changed a bit.” 

It doesn't take much for Noctis to find the appreciation hidden beneath the veneer of indignation that Ignis so often wears when it comes to matters of his appearance. Despite his inherent good looks, Ignis had never been entirely comfortable with compliments, something Noctis is all too familiar with from the earlier days of their courtship. It doesn't stop him from drinking in the sight of his lover whenever possible, lavishing small praises and adorations that he secretly knows will make Ignis weak from the fluttering in his heart, even under a composed demeanor.

Noctis pushes the small tray, complete with sake set, closer to Ignis, before slipping through the water with feline grace to plant his hands on either side of his lover, their foreheads touching. If he didn't know better, he would swear Ignis's eyes were roving his body, lingering at the water beaded in the hollow of his throat, but he does know better. And even knowing better, there was still that uncanny way that Ignis could perceive details that should escape him, that always left Noctis in wonder, if a bit unnerved. 

He fingers the skull pendant around Ignis's neck, reverent, then presses his lips to his lover's. It's firm and deep, but ultimately short-lived as he moves to settle himself, back to chest, on Ignis's lap. They don't get enough moments like this, away from the stresses of royal life, just the two of them enjoying each other's company. He'll need to make a point to do this more often. After all, he is the king.

Placing one of the ceramic cups in Ignis's hand and taking the other in his own, Noctis clinks them together with an easy smile. “To us?”

“Indeed.” Ignis kisses the crown of his head. “Cheers.”


End file.
